Tainted Love
by nopa07
Summary: Sebuah kebimbangan antara ego dan benci yang berujung membuatnya tidak ingin melepas dirinya pergi jauh. - NamJin (Namjoon and Seokjin), MonJin, BTS. [END]
1. Chapter 1

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Tainted Love

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : NamJin

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan pair mereka berdua. Sudah lama sekali kurasa tidak membuat FF dengan pair mereka. Jadi aku sekarang membuatnya lagi, semoga kalian suka. Thanks ya semuanya yang sudah mendukungku, siapapun itu gomawo / heheheh... so, happy reading :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 April 2014**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahhh… yak, ish." Ringis Namjoon ketika suster tersebut tengah mengobati lukanya. Tubuhnya penuh luka lebam dimana-mana, wajah, tangan, kaki semuanya ada. Dirinya sudah sering bolak balik masuk rumah sakit dan itu jangan diherankan. Walau ia seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang, namun sikapnya tidak mencerminkan hal itu. Namjoon itu seorang anak brandalan, suka berkelahi, terkadang juga minum-minum, dan perokok. Ditambah lagi dengan lingkungan sekolahnya yang terbilang buruk, itu semakin mendukung. "Akh, tak bisa kau pelan-pelan hah!" Seru Namjoon dengan nada yang sedikit membentak. Suster tersebut memundurkan tubuhnya karena terkejut. "Ma-maaf, saya akan pelan-pelan." Ucapnya, yang kemudian melanjutkan mengobati lukanya. Namjoon menepis kasar tangan suster tersebut hingga beberapa obat terjatuh kelantai keramik. "Pergilah, aku tidak butuh obat-obatan terkutuk itu." Serunya.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Keluar! Apa kau tuli? Idiot!" Bentaknya lagi dengan tatapan mematikannya. Suster tersebut menjadi takut dengannya, walau ini sudah sering terjadi. "Turuti saja kemauannya, sebelum kamu menjadi santapannya." Tiba-tiba Taehyung berada dibelakang suster tersebut sembari menepuk pundaknya. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti berbisik membuat suster itu bergidik ngeri, lalu bergeser sedikit " _Pardon, what_?" Ucapnya. Taehyung hanya tersenyum manis namun dimata suster tersebut terlihat menyeramkan. "B-baiklah." Ia pun segera membereskan barang yang tadi terjatuh lalu keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Ck, kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Namjoon dengan nada kesal, "Kau tahu benar bukan? Aku benci tempat hina seperti ini." Ucapnya lagi. Taehyung menyengir, "Kau sudah bosan hidup ya? Bagus aku peduli." Serunya sembari melipat tangan dan menyederkan bahunya kedinding tersebut. "Seharusnya kau katakan dari awal, aku kan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot membuang tenagaku untuk menghajar mereka dan juga membawamu kesini." Serunya lagi sembari menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak peduli. Namjoon memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang paling yang membuatnya naik darah. Walau begitu, mereka berdua tetap bersama hingga saat ini. "Sesukamu saja. Aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Ucapnya. Senyuman kemenangan tercetak jelas diwajah Taehyung. Dirinya selalu menang bila berdebat dengan Namjoon, "Good boy." Ucap Taehyung. Namjoon memiringkan bibirnya lalu menatapnya datar.

"Hei, kapan aku bisa keluar?"

"Mmm.. entahlah, tanyakan saja padanya." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengangkatkan bahunya. Namjoon mendenguskan nafasnya, "Ish suruh dia datang kemari." Perintahnya dengan tidak sopan.

"Hah? Dia? Siapa?"

"Ck, kekasih gelapmu lah! Memangnya siapa lagi? Suruh ia cepat kemari."

"Ohhh _I see_ , paling sebentar lagi."

"Lambat! Dasar kakek tua."

 **Puk..!**

"Yak! Siapa yang kau sebut kakek tua hah?" Tiba-tiba saja Suga datang menghajar pucuk kepala Namjoon dengan tatakan kertas. Ia hadir dengan jas putihnya yang bisa diyakinkan bahwa dirinya adalah dokter dirumah sakit ini. "Auuu.. sakit _hyung_." Serunya sembari mengelus kepalanya yang sakit. Suga memutarkan bola matanya, "Bisa sakit juga toh rupanya? Kupikir sudah mati rasa." Serunya dan Namjoon menatapnya kesal. "Makanya jangan sok jagoan, masih bocah ingusan saja. Dan satu lagi aku ini bukan kekasih gelapnya bocah _alien_ itu, Kau mengerti!" Serunya lagi sembari menyetil kening Namjoon. "Hyung, sakit." Geram Namjoon.

"Tapi memang benarkan? Sudahlah _hyung_ , jujur aja sih." Ucap Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar sambil memeluknya dari belakang. Suga menatap taehyung kebalakang dengan tatapan datar, "Kau ingin kuhajar juga hah?" Serunya. Taehyung hanya memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan menunjukkan wajah tanpa dosa. "Aku ini _hyung_ -mu! Lagi pula aku tidak mau jadi kekasih gelapmu." Serunya lagi.

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, " _Yeah I know I know, But why not hyung_? _Come on, why not_?" Ucapnya dengan santai. Lalu Taehyung kembali menyederkan bahunya tersebut. "Oh, _you're already have someone, Remain it_." Seru Suga, kesal dengan sikap adik sepupunya yang satu ini. Bisa-bisa ia darah tinggi jika terus menghadapinya.

"Ekhm, jangan lupakan diriku. Aku ini pasienmu, layanilah dengan baik." Seru Namjoon, dirinya tengah duduk bersila diatas Kasur. Suga menghirup nafasnya lalu dibuangnya perlahan, kedua mahluk ini selalu membuatnya pusing. Heran, ada aja mahluk yang seperti mereka didunia ini. Keduanya memiliki dua sifat yang beda, tapi hidup berdampingan. Suga memasangkan _stetoskop_ nya, "Diam dan jangan bergerak saat aku memeriksamu." Ucapnya. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya menurutinya dengan patuh. Setelah Suga selesai memeriksa keadaannya, ia melepaskan _stetoskop_ nya. Kemudian ia mulai menulis catatan medis diatas kertas putih tersebut.

"Hem cukup baik." Ucap Suga sambil mengakhiri tulisannya.

"Jadi apa aku bisa keluar sekarang?" Tanya Namjoon dengan penuh harap.

"Setelah cairan infusmu habis, kau sudah boleh keluar."

Namjoon menghelakan nafasnya setengah kesal, "Baiklah." Ucapnya. Suga menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tugasku sudah selesai. Jadi aku tinggal, masih banyak kerjaan yang menungguku." Ucapnya. Namjoon berdehem panjang yang kemudian Suga pun keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Namjoon ketika melihat Taehyung yang sudah berada didepan pintu. Taehyung melihat kearahnya, "Menemui pujaan hatiku." Ucapnya.

"Jadi kau meninggalkanku sendiri disini dan lebih mementingkan kekasihmu, begitu?"

" _Yup, that's right_." Serunya, "Oh ayolah _hyung_ , jangan seperti anak kecil. Masa takut ditinggalkan sendiri? _So bye hyung_." Ucap Taehyung yang langsung keluar tanpa menunggu balasan dari Namjoon. "Yak, Taehyung!" Teriak Namjoon sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. "Ck, siapa bilang aku takut ditinggal sendirian." Protesnya. Namjoon baru saja ditinggal Taehyung keluar sudah merasa kebosanan. Ia pun membaringkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya yang mungkin ini bisa menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Namjoon yang sudah berhasil masuk kealam bawah sadarnya, kini harus terbangun karena suara dobrakan pintu kamarnya. Tidak terlalu keras tapi tetap saja membuatnya tersadar. "Ish, ini siapa sih?" Geramnya, ia pun mengecek siapa pelakunya. Dilihatnya seorang _namja_ berparas manis, tinggi, dan sedikit berisi menghampiri tempatnya berbaring. _Namja_ tersebut seperti orang kebingungan, matanya yang melihat kemana-mana. Ia pun akhirnya mendapatkan tempat yang dirasa cukup untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tirai kain dekat ranjangnya.

"Yak, siap-"

"Ssttt… diamlah, jangan berisik." Ucapnya yang memotong ucapan Namjoon. "Jika ada yang bertanya apa kau melihatku, katakan saja tidak."

"Mwo? Siapa kamu berani menyuruhku seenaknya?"

"Sudah, bantu aku kali ini."

Baru saja Namjoon ingin membalas perkataan _namja_ tersebut, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dan dibuka setengah. Dilihatnya seorang suster berdiri diambang pintu, "Maaf mengganggu. Apa anda ada melihat seorang _namja_ yang masuk kedalam ruangan ini?" Tanyanya sopan. Namjoon diam sejenak sembari melirik kearah _namja_ itu dibalik tirai, lalu kembali ke suster tersebut. "Aku sendrian disini, tidak ada seorang pun yang masuk." Ucapnya yang pasti itu tidak benar. Suster tersebut menundukkan kepalanya dengan sopan, "Baiklah jikalau begitu. Maaf telah mengganggu istirahat anda." Ucapnya lalu pergi.

Dirasa suster tersebut telah pergi jauh, _namja_ itu keluar dari tempat persembunyianya. "Sudah puas?" Seru Namjoon sembari melipatkan tangannya didepan dada. _Namja_ tersebut menatapnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Oh, terima kasih sudah mau menolongku." Ucapnya sembari melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar. Beruntung Namjoon memiliki tangan yang cukup panjang, jadi ia dengan mudahnya menggapai tangan _namja_ tersebut. "Tunggu." Ucap Namjoon. _Namja_ tersebut menghentikan langkahnya, lalu melihatnya dengan heran. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Namjoon memajukkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga terduduk di pinggir ranjang. "Seenaknya keluar, kau pikir didunia ini ada yang gratis?" Ucapnya. Ia memutarkan bola matanya yang kemudian melepas paksa genggaman Namjoon. Dirinya duduk disamping Namjoon, "Ok baiklah. Jadi, kau ingin kubayar berapa? Seberapapun nilainya akan kuberikan." Ucapnya.

"Ck, _fucking shit_! _I don't need your money_."

" _So, what you want_?"

" _Just stay_." Ucapan Namjoon membuat kerutan dikeningnya. " _Yeah, just stay here for a few minute or a hour_." Ucapnya lagi.

" _Stay_? _What do you mean_? _You aren't_ …" Ucapnya dengan nada curiga. Namjoon menatapnya datar, " _Helloo.. come on, please don't think too much_. _I'm not like you thought, ok_!" Tungkasnya.

" _Hem.. I hope so_." Ucapnya, "Apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanyanya. Namjoon menggarukkan tengkuk lehernya. Ia sendiri juga bingung mau berbuat apa, tadi itu dia hanya _reflec_ saja menarik tangannya. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapnya.

"Dasar sinting."

"Aku bosan disini, tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan kamu tahu."

"Inikah alasanmu menahanku disini?"

"Ya bisa dikatakan begitu, tapi tidak juga. Pusing ah, pokoknya temani aku sebentar saja."

"Heishh.. ya sudah, sebenarnya aku juga bosan sih."

Namjoon menatapnya penasaran, "Bosan? Apa kau juga dirawat disini?" Tanyanya.

"Menurutmu saja, dengan pakaian seperti ini kamu sudah pasti tahu apa jawabannya." Ucapnya sembari menatapnya dengan santai. "Ohh begitu, kenapa kamu bisa disini?" Tanyanya lagi. _Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak, "Hemmm.. sama seperti pasien yang lain." Ucapnya. Namjoon mengerutkan keningnya, "Maksudmu sakit?" Tanyanya, _namja_ itu menganggukkan kepalanya yang membenarkannya.

"Sudah berapa lama disini?"

"Hem sekitar satu minggu."

"Ahh.. I see, pantas saja kamu merasa bosan. Jika diriku menjadi kamu, aku sudah kabur dari dulu."

 _Namja_ itu tertawa kecil, "Bahkan saat ini pun aku sedang melakukan apa yang kamu katakan barusan." Ucapnya. Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya, "Omong-omong, kamu sakit apa?" Tanyanya lagi. _Namja_ itu berhenti tertawa lalu menatapnya lama, "Sakit biasa." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ohhh.."

"Hem.. Oh ya, aku baru melihatmu hari ini disini. Apa yang membuatmu kemari?" Tanyanya, sedangkan Namjoon hanya memberi jawaban dengan menunjukkan tanda luka lebamnya. "Ahh _I know_ , kamu pasti sehabis berkelahi." Ucapnya, "Kenapa bisa?" Tanyanya. Namjoon pun menceritakannya apa yang terjadi. Sedangkan _namja_ itu mendengarnya dengan seksama. Entah cerita apa saja yang telah diungkapkan Namjoon sampai tidak terasa sudah hampir dua jam _namja_ itu mendengar ceritanya. "… Ya jadi biginilah keadaanku sekarang." Ucap Namjoon dipenghujung cerita panjangnya sembari melihat kearahnya.

Namja itu menatap balik kearahnya, " _You lie_." Ucapannya membuat Namjoon terdiam. " _Maybe you can be fool another by your story, but not with me. Because I see the truth, if you're deceiving your life with this thing_." Ucapnya lagi, yang tidak lama bangkit berdiri. Sedangkan Namjoon hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. " _See you again, maybe_?" Pamitnya yang kemudian pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Namjoon disana.

Tanpa perintah dari siapapun, es yang tadinya membeku kini mencair perlahan tapi pasti. Cairan bening itu mengalir keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tidak pernah sekali pun Namjoon merasa dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan ataupun menangis seperti ini. Hanya seseorang mengatakan hal tersebut, membuatnya tersadar bahwa itu memang benar adanya. Disadarinya atau tidak, ia tengah menipu kehidupan yang seolah-olah ia tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Dirinya selalu berusaha lari dari kehidupannya yang dirasa hancur dan tidak lagi berarti untuk siapapun. Namjoon terus menangis dan menangis lebih keras dari sebelumnya, menangisi betapa bodoh dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Tainted Love

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : NamJin

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 month later…**

Sejak Namjoon bertemu dengan _namja_ yang tidak dikenalnya itu, ia terus memikirkannya. Bahkan perkataan _namja_ misterius itu masih saja tergiang-ngiang dibenaknya hingga kini. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya bisa seperti ini? Ia saja tidak mengerti. Setelah Namjoon keluar dari rumah sakit ketika itu, keesokan harinya ia mencari _namja_ tersebut disana. Namun, ia tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Namjoon pergi menemui suster yang mencarinya ketika itu, dan dirinya tak membertitahukannya. Ia pun menyerah, tapi masih saja Namjoon penasaran tentangnya. Oh bahkan ia saja lupa menanyakan namanya, betapa bodoh dirinya. Lagi Namjoon menghelakan nafasnya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kecil ujung pena. Materi yang diberikan oleh gurunya saja tidak masuk sedikitpun kedalam kepalanya. Padahal ini adalah pelajaran _favorite_ nya, _English_.

 **Kringg… kringg…**

Bel berakhirnya kelas pun berbunyi nyaring, semua murid disekolah ini menyambutnya dengan gembira. Tentu saja, ini karena bunyi bel tersebut adalah tanda sekolah hari ini telah usai dan mereka sudah dapat kembali ke rumah.

" _Okay, don't forget to do your homework in page 77 and see you soon all_."

" _Alright sir_."

Guru tersebut pun keluar dari ruang kelas ini yang begitu juga dengan murid-murid disini. Namun, Namjoon? Ia masih _stay_ ditempat duduknya sembari memandang langit luar sana. Jhope yang tengah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, menyikut lengan Namjoon. Tapi yang disikut tidak memberikan respon padanya. Jhope yang sudah selesai dengan aktivitasnya, melihat teman sebangkunya itu bagaikan patung. Sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran dengan sikap Namjoon yang terlihat aneh ketika keluar dari rumah sakit waktu itu. Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Namjoon. Sang empu benar-benar sudah melayang jauh, Namjoon sama sekali tidak sadar akan itu. Jhope berdengus kesal, baru ia ingin berteriak dikuping Namjoon namun sebuah lengan telah lebih dulu melingkar dilehernya.

"Baby-ah." Panggil Taehyung dengan manja, Jhope pun mengadahkan kepalanya keatas. Cup.. sebuah kecupan singkat yang ia dapatkan dan itu tidak membuatnya merona. "Menjijikkan, berhentilah bermesraan didepan kami." Ucap Jungkook dengan tatapan muaknya yang tengah duduk atas meja. Taehyung menjulurkan lidahnya, "Sirik saja." Celetuknya. Jungkook memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas, sedangkan Jimin yang disebelahnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa Taehyung lakukan, dirinya suka sekali melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya menyenangkan.

"Namjoon _hyung_." Panggil Jimin, dan sama respon yang ia berikan ke Jhope. Diam dan diam, entah sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menatap Jungkook yang disebelahnya. "Kookie-ah, ada apa dengan _hyung_ -mu?" Tanyanya ke Jungkook yang merupakan adik tirinya Namjoon. Jungkook hanya mengangkatkan bahunya yang tak tahu-menahu akan hal ini. "Sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, ia jadi sedikit aneh." ucap Jhope. Semuanya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Yak! Namjoon." Teriak Jhope dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai ketiganya menutup telinga mereka. Akhirnya Namjoon merespon balik dengan membalikkan pandangannya ke mereka. Namjoon menatapnya dengan kesal, merasa lamunannya terusik.

" _Oh my goodness_ , kalian ini berisik sekali!" Serunya frustasi.

"Eh, kami ini tengah mengembalikan jiwamu yang baru saja hilang. Tidak tahu berterima kasih." Protes Taehyung.

Namjoon melempari penghapus ke kening Taehyung, "Bawel." Ucapnya. Taehyung yang tak terima dilempari penghapus, membalasnya dengan melempari benda apapun disekitarnya. Begitu seterusnya hingga terjadi aksi saling melempar barang antara Namjoon dan Taehyung. Jhope yang berada ditengah merekapun jadi korban. Dirinya berusaha merelaikan keduanya, sedangkan Jimin dan Jungkook hanya diam saja. Sesekali mereka tertawa melihat dua orang yang ada didepannya bertengkar, menurut keduanya itu sangat menarik.

"Yak, Taehyung-ah rasakan ini." Ucap Namjoon yang melemparinya gumpalan kertas, dan Taehyung dengan cepat menghindarinya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, "Tidak kena." Serunya. Terus dan terus seperti ini sampai Jhope kesal dan menjauhkan keduanya dengan merentangkan jauh tangannya. "Heishhh… hentikan, kalian ini seperti _Tom and Jerry_ saja!" Serunya.

"Dia yang melempariku penghapus duluan." Seru Taehyung.

"Kau juga yang duluan membuatku kesal." Seru Namjoon yang tidak terima dituduh olehnya.

"Tapi memang benar bukan? Terima saja."

"Apa kamu bilang? Tidak akan."

Dasar sama-sama berkepala batu, tidak mungkin ada yang mau saling mengalah. Jimin dan Jungkook semakin asik tertawa melihat mereka bertengkar. Jhope bisa-bisa naik darah bila begini terus, "Kalian bisa diam tidak?" Bentaknya.

 **Puk..** Lemparan gumpalan kertas jatuh diatas kepala Jhope dengan tidak sengaja. Namjoon dan Taehyung membelalakan kedua mata mereka. "Bukan aku." Seru keduanya bersamaan sembari mengangkatkan tangan mereka keatas. "Hahaha.. konyol!" Seru Jimin sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak yang diikuti oleh Jungkook. Sungguh bagi mereka ini adalah hiburan yang terseru.

Jhope memberikan _death glare_ ke mereka, termasuk yang tengah tertawa saat ini. Jimin dan Jungkook segera menahan tawa mereka, lalu melirik kesana kemari. "Sudah puas berkelahinya? Sudah puas hah!?" Serunya. Taehyung memamerkan gigi putihnya dengan jarinya membetuk _peace sign,_ sedangkan Namjoon memiringkan bibirnya.

"Kalian ini kenapa seperti bocah? Kau Taehyung, sopanlah sedikit dengan Namjoon. Dia lebih tua darimu, walau hanya beda satu tahun diatasmu." Ucap Jhope sembari menjitak kepala Taehyung, dan Namjoon menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Kembali Jhope menjitak kepalanya, namun ke Namjoon. "Kau juga, mengalah sedikit dengannya. Jangan sedikit-sedikit langsung naik darah, kamu itu sama saja." Ucapnya.

"Ne, aku tahu." Ucap Namjoon.

Jhope melempar gumpalan kertas yang ada didepannya ke arah Jimin dan Jungkook, namun dengan cepat langsung dihindari oleh mereka. "Dan terakhir kalian, malah tadi hanya tertawa! Tidak tahu malu." Serunya.

"Seru aja _hyung_ melihat mereka." Ucap Jimin.

" _Yup, that's right_." Seru Jungkook.

"Ck, sudahlah lupakan." Seru Jhope.

Namjoon berpikir untuk membereskan peralatan sekolahnya, tapi apa yang harus dibereskan bila tidak ada yang dikeluarkannya. " _Hyung_ , kau itu kenapa sih?" Pertanyaan Jimin mengahlikan padangannya. "Hem, apanya yang kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon balik, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ish, _hyung_ kau itu idiot apa bodoh? Kami juga tahu bila kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu." Ucap Jimin.

"Bener itu, kita sudah lama bersama. Mana mungkin kami tak mengerti sifatmu." Ucap Jhope. Jungkook dan Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. Namjoon menatap mereka satu persatu lalu menghelakan nafasnya panjang. "Apa terlihat jelas? Sepertinya iya." Ucapnya.

"Ceritakan apa masalahmu, _hyung_. Kami akan membantumu, Apa perlu aku menghajar orang yang membuatmu seperti itu?" Ucap Taehyung. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak perlu. Ini bukan masalah dengan orang-orang seperti itu." Serunya. "Permasalahannya lebih kepadaku sendiri." Ucapnya lagi.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Begini, apa kalian tahu caranya mengetahui orang itu sedang bohong apa tidak?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, garuk-garuk kepala?" Ucap Jimin.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak focus." Ucap jungkook.

"Gugup." Ucap j-hope.

"Mengahlikan pembicaraan." Ucap Taehyung.

"Hanya itu?"

 _"_ Hem _.. maybe, why?"_

Namjoon terdiam, memikirkan apa yang mereka katakana dan mulai mencocokkan apa dirinya melakukan hal tersebut saat itu. Garuk-garuk kepala? Tidak juga, dia malah duduk diam. Tidak focus? Malahan ia menatap matanya. Gugup? Yang ada ia merasa santai. Mengahlikan pembicaraan? Itu tidak mungkin, yang ada ia melanjutkan ceritanya. Tidak ada yang sama, lalu bagaimana ia tahu bila dirinya tengah berbohong? Itu yang dipirkannya. Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, "Yakin hanya itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi. " _Wae-yo_?" Tanya Taehyung, "Memangnya ada yang bilang _hyung_ berbohong?" Tanyanya lagi. Namjoon terdiam sejenak, "Haishh.. tidak ada. Sudahlah lupakan saja, anggap tadi aku tidak bertanya apapun ke kalian." Ucapnya sembari mengibas tangannya diudara. Namjoon benar-benar membuat sahabatnya bingung, sungguh bukan dirinya yang biasa. " _Hyung_ baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya jimin.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Namjoon.

"Yakin?"

"Hem.."

"Taehyung-ah." Tiba-tiba saja teriakan Suga membuat semuanya menengok dirinya yang berdiri disekitar mereka. "Eoh, Suga _hyung_? Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Taehyung tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Tangkap." Seru Suga sembari melempari Taehyung sebuah kunci, dan ditangkap dengan baik olehnya. "Kemarin aku meminjam mobilmu, sekarang kukembalikan." Ucapnya lagi. Namun saat akan membalikkan tubuhnya, dengan tidak sengaja tangannya menyenggol ponsel milik Jungkook hingga terjatuh. Hingga membuat sang empu tersentak saat mengetahui ponselnya terjatuh. Suga yang menyadarinya segera membungkuk dan mengambil ponsel tersebut. "Mian." Ucap Suga sembari memberikan ponsel tersebut kepadanya. Sesaat Jungkook menyentuh ponsel tersebut, keduanya terdiam saling adu pandang. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Jungkook tersadar ketika terdengar deheman halus dari Suga. "Eh, ne." Balas Jungkook sembari tersenyum canggung. Kemudian Suga hanya berdehem, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini.

"Lalu hyung bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung yang setengah berteriak.

"Itu urusan gampang." Balas Suga yang telah berada di luar ruangan. Namjoon tiba-tiba saja berdiri dengan tas yang sudah diselempang olehnya. " _Hyung,_ kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Taehyung heran. "Aku ada urusan dengan Suga _hyung, so bye all_." Ucapnya yang segera mengejar Suga pergi. Semuanya tercengang melihat tingkahnya, ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tidak ada yang tahu. Hanya Tuhan dan Namjoon sendiri yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Tainted Love

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : NamJin

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon's POV**

Aku mengejar Suga hyung yang sudah berjalan jauh, "Suga _hyung_." Panggilku ketika berhasil menahan pundaknya untuk berhenti. Suga _hyung_ pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku, "Loh Namjoon, kau mengejarku?" Tanyanya. Kuatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal sehabis mengejarnya, "Eoh." Balasku singkat. "Hyung, kau sekarang mau ke tempatmu praktek bukan?" Tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Aku antar hyung sampai sana." Ucapku. Ia menatapku heran, "Hah? Tumben sekali, kamu tidak sedang ada maunya bukan?" Tanyanya yang tak percaya dengan ucapanku. Sejujurnya sih ada, tapi bukan dengannya. Kutepuk pundaknya sekali, "Tenang _hyung_ tak ada embel-embel dibelakang kok." Jelasku.

"Oh, terserah kau saja. Asal kamu mengantarkanku sampai disana dengan selamat."

"Tidak usah khawatir, _hyung_ -kan punya sembilan nyawa. Jika hilang satu tinggal delapan, ayo _hyung_." Candaku yang langsung berjalan duluan sebelum kepalaku dijitak olehnya. "Yak _, neo_! Sembarangan kau bicara." Serunya lalu mengejar langkahku, hingga kami sampai dipakiran dimana motorku berada. Setelahnya, aku pun menyalakan mesin lalu melajukan motorku ketempatnya bekerja. Tujuanku yang sesungguhnya adalah ingin mencarinya kembali, bila kali ini aku tidak menemukannya diriku akan menyerah.

"Namjoon."

"Hem.."

"Apa tujuanmu ketempatku bekerja?"

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin kesana saja."

"Iya kah hanya itu? Bukankah kau paling anti masuk kedalam rumah sakit." Ucapan Suga hyung tepat sasaran. Iya sih, aku memang paling anti masuk kesana. Tapi entah dorongan apa hingga aku ingin kesana. Ini pasti karena namja itu, aku bisa gila lama-lama. "Eh? Oh hyung, kita sudah sampai." Ucapku yang berusaha mengahlikan _topic_ pembicaraan, _please_ untuk saat ini jangan bertanya apapun dulu _hyung_.

"Ck, sesuka hatimu saja." Ucapnya, Aku bernafas lega. Ia pun turun dari atas _jog_ motorku, begitu juga denganku. "Namjoon-ah, kuberitahu satu hal. Jangan membuat keributan apapun disini, ingat itu." Ucapnya dengan nada datarnya. Kuputar mataku dengan malas, "Siap hyung. Ish, aku juga bukan tidak ada kerjaan." Seruku. Ia berdehem panjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya lebih dulu, "Hyung." Panggilku.

Ia pun berhenti sesaat namun tanpa melihat kearahku, " _Wae_?" balasnya.

"Benarkah ini tujuan hidupmu? Apa _hyung_ yakin dengan langkahmu? Bukankah kita membenci hal yang sama."

Ia terdiam cukup lama, "Liat saja nanti kedepannya. Aku tidak tahu." Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalku disini. Aku mengehelakan nafasku panjang dan mulai menjalankan maksud tujuanku kesini. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan santai, agar tidak terlalu terlihat bila aku sedang mencari seseorang disini. Dari ujung ke ujung, sudut ke sudut, bahkan setiap tempat yang dapat kumasuki pun tak menemukannya. Langkah kakiku berhenti ditempat terakhir dari gedung ini, sebuah taman yang tidak terlalu luas. Aku pun memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman ini. Kuhelakan nafasku, bingung harus mencarinya kemana lagi? Sebenarnya aku tidak mengerti denganku sendiri. Kenapa aku begitu ingin bertemu dengannya lagi? Seberapa pentingnya dia? Apa aku pernah mengenalnya? Yang benar saja, itu tidak mungkin. Jika aku mengenalnya, sudah pasti kutemui dia dari dulu. Kau bodoh, "Arrghhh…. _I'm going crazy_." Erangku frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku hingga berantakkan.

Disaat kefrustasianku memuncak, sudut mataku menangkap sebuah objek yang tak asing. Kuhentikan aksiku mengacak rambutku dan mulai mempertajam penglihatanku. Aku melihat seseorang berjalan santai di ujung jalan sana, diriku yakin jika orang tersebut adalah dirinya. Aku pun beranjak dari tempatku duduk, lalu mengejar langkahnya. Tepat beberapa puluh centi dibelakannya, kupelankan langkahku. Aku tidak langsung menghentikannya, diriku masih berpikir bagaimana cara memanggilnya. Jelas aku saja tidak mengenalnya, dan apa ia masih mengingat diriku? Ck. Diriku terus memikirkan caranya dengan kakiku yang masih melangkah. "Auu.." seruku yang tanpa sadar menabrak sesuatu didepanku. Kuangkatkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi melihat kebawah. "Ck, pohon sialan." Seruku sembari mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang terbentur batang pohon tadi.

"Hahaha… itu salahmu sendiri, siapa suruh tidak memperhatikan jalan dengan benar." Tiba-tiba saja kudengar suaranya. Kupalingkan wajahku kesamping, dan yang kudapati dirinya tengah menertawakanku sembari menyederkan tubuhnya di batang pohon lain. Kutatap wajahnya dengan kesal, "Aku juga tidak tahu bila ada pohon didepanku." Belaku. Ia mendekatiku hingga tepat di depanku. "Kamu itu sungguh tidak pandai menguntit orang." Ucapnya, "Bahkan aku saja tahu tanpa perlu melihatmu." Ucapnya lagi.

Keningku berkerut, "Mwo? Bagaimana kau tahu aku mengikutimu dari belakang?" Tanyaku yang tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja. "Eh, bukan itu maksudku.. hemm.. itu itu ahh.." Ucapku yang sudah tidak tahu harus melanjutkan kalimat seperti apa lagi. Dirinya lagi-lagi menertawakan tingkahku yang pasti terlihat bodoh. "Heishh… terus saja kau tertawa sampai puas." Seruku sambil memiringkan bibirku dengan kesal.

Ia mencoba menahan tawanya yang kutahu tidak semudah itu. Lihat saja, ia bahkan sampai mengeluarkan air mata saat tertawa. Bila dilihat-lihat, dirinya manis juga. _Mwo_ -ya? Kau barusan berkata apa hah? Manis? Ya ampun Kim Namjoon, dirimu pasti sudah gila. Kupukul kepalaku yang beberapa menit lalu telah terbentur hingga aku merintih kesakitan.

"Hei, untuk apa kau memukul kepalamu?" Tanyanya padaku yang jemari tangannya sudah menyentuh kepalaku. Dielusnya lembut sampai aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, diriku terdiam. "Pasti sakit tadi." Ucapnya lagi. Jemari tangannya sungguh lembut ketika menerpa kulit kepalaku. Ada apa ini? Aku belum pernah merasa senyaman ini. Terakhir kali aku merasakan hal ini semasa kukecil dulu, ketika ibuku mengelus kepalaku dengan sayang. Kudengar ia terkekeh, "Cepat sembuh." Serunya yang menghentikan jemari tangannya. Kukerjap mataku kemudian menatap wajahnya, Dirinya melihatku sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau masih lama disini?" Tanyanya.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Jadi, apa kau mau menemaniku berjalan disekitar tempat ini sebentar saja?" Pintanya, aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Kami pun berjalan bersebelahan menyusuri taman ini. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, kami berdua tidak berbicara lagi. Aku bingung mau memulai dari mana, padahal diriku bukan _typical_ namja pendiam. Diriku cukup _easy going_ , tapi saat berhadapan dengannya aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku taman yang sebelumnya telah kududuki.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya yang terlihat lelah dan sedikit pucat, apa ia sedang sakit? Sepertinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku, "Apa perlu kubelikan air mineral untukmu? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Tawarku. Ia menahan tanganku saat aku bangkit berdiri, "Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit lelah." Tolaknya halus.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hem.. sungguh."

"Oh, baiklah jika seperti itu." Ucapku yang kembali ke posisi duduk disebelahnya. Kulihat ia masih memegang tanganku, dan telapak tangannya terasa dingin. Benarkah dirinya baik-baik saja? Aku memegang tangannya yang mencoba memberikan sedikit kehangatan padanya. Untung saja ia tak menolaknya. "Sudah lebih baik?" Tanyaku, dirinya tersenyum tipis sembari melepas pelan genggaman tanganku. "Lebih baik." Ucapnya singkat.

"Syukurlah."

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, "Terima kasih karena kamu mau menemaniku tadi dan juga sudah peduli denganku. _Thanks_." Ucapnya. Diriku tersenyum, " _Thanks_ juga karena telah berhasil menyadarkanku dari penipuan diri." Balasku. Senyumannya mengembang hingga terlihat sangat manis, sungguh aku tidak paham lagi.

"Oh ya, sudah waktunya aku kembali." Ucapnya yang langsung bangkit berdiri.

Aku tanpa sadar menahan langkahnya. "Tunggu." Seruku, ia pun berbalik menatapku. Aku segera bangkit berdiri kesampingnya, "Kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. _You can call me_ Namjoon." Ucapku sembari memperkenalkan diri. "Boleh aku tahu namamu?" Tanyaku, Dia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. "Seokjin, _Annyeong_." Pamitnya yang pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat diriku membalas ucapannya. "Bisakah kita bertemu lagi? Jika iya, aku tunggu besok jam 2 siang ditaman kota dekat jalan Y. Aku menunggunya." Seruku. Entah ia mendengarnya atau tidak, kuharap dirinya dengar ucapanku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **Don't forget to comment and review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Tainted Love

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Friendship

 **Length** : Chapter

 **Main Cast** : NamJin

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

 **NB:** Cerita ini terinspirasi dari buku classic anak-anak :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon's POV**

Pertemuan awal antara aku dan dirinya adalah kenangan yang paling membekas dalam hidupku. Aku tidak mengerti seberapa berarti dirinya dalam hidupku. Namun, hidupku perlahan berubah menjadi lebih baik secara bertahap. _I hate him but I love him too_.. Terdengar gila bukan? Namun ini lah yang aku rasakan. Kebiasaan burukku pun perlahan berkurang karena celotehan darinya. Aku muak dengannya, tapi apa daya bila jiwa ini selalu mencarinya. Menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan, bibir pink pucatnya yang mampu membuatku ingin meraupnya, mata _heazel_ nya yang mematikan itu. Semua yang ada padanya membuatku tidak ingin melepasnya begitu saja, _posesive_? Mungkin karena aku sudah gila akan pesonanya. Jika dikatakan kami memiliki hubungan lebih dari 'teman', tidak juga. Kami berdua hanya teman dan tidak lebih dari itu. Dikatakan aku mencintainya pun tidak juga. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah suka bila ia bersama yang lain, baik wanita maupun pria lain selain denganku. Aku egois? Iya memang benar adanya. Dan lagi, ia mengiyakan saja permintaanku itu. Ia sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut dan mengikuti setiap permainanku. Semakin pula aku tidak rela mengijinkannya jauh dari keberadaanku.

Aku tengah berjalan kearah taman belakang, tempat yang kujanjikan sebelumnya. Sudah dapat kutebak, dirinya pasti telah berada disana sebelum aku tiba. Tepat dugaanku, kulihat dirinya tengah berbicara dengan Jhope sejenak. Jhope pun pergi meninggalkannya sendiri disana. Guratan manis terlukis indah diatas bibir ramyunnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya lalu menghampiriku berdiri di sudut dinding. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis, "Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menggelengkan wajahku pelan, "Baru saja semenit yang lalu." Balasku. Ia tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepalanya. "Ne, _kajja_." Ajakku untuk segera menuju parkiran motor. Namun lenganku ditahan olehnya hingga aku menghentikan langkahku. " _Wae_?" Tanyaku heran. Ia menyipitkan mata _heazel_ nya, seakan tatapannya menudingku akan sesuatu hal. "Berapa batang yang sudah kamu hisap?" Tanyanya padaku. Aku menghelakan nafasku, kebiasaannya mulai lagi. Dapat kupastikan bahwa kami akan berdebat kecil hanya masalah sepele menurutku.

"Sebatang."

"Benarkah?"

"Iyaa.."

"Tidak mungkin hanya sebatang, jawab jujur padaku."

"Heissss… 2 batang, hanya segitu saja."

"Tidak minum kan?" Pertanyaannya membuatku cukup kesal mendengarnya. Aku berdengus kesal, menatapnya datar. "Memang apa masalahnya bila aku minum atau tidak?" Ucapku.

"Yak! Tentu saja, itu masalah." Ucapnya setengah membentak. "Aku harus bilang berapa kali ke kamu, Namjoonie. Jika merokok dan meminum minuman yang memabukkan tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Haruskah aku menyita semua racun-racunmu itu hah?" Serunya. _Oh my God_ , kenapa aku harus merasa terus membutuhkan dirinya berada disisiku? Padahal aku juga membecinya. "Ya ampun Jin _hyung_ , tidak bisakah kamu biasa saja? Bawel sekali." Ucapku.

"Apa katamu? Bawel? Ya! Aku seperti ini karena aku peduli dengan dirimu, jika tidak aku akan mengabaikanmu."

"Mengapa juga harus peduli denganku jika begitu?" Pertanyaanku membuatnya terdiam sejenak. Ia tersenyum manis, lalu menatap mataku dalam. "Karena, akan sangat disayangkan bila hidupmu harus dirusak oleh benda sepert itu. Dan, kamu sesuatu yang berharga untukku." Ucapan kalimat ini sejujurnya sudah sangat sering aku dengar setiap aku mempertanyakan hal tersebut. Dan aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya berulang-ulang. Diriku selalu merasa sangat senang setiap mendengar ucapannya. Aku menghelakan nafasnya pelan, "Baiklah aku akan menguranginya, _otthe_?" Ucapku.

"Jangan sekedar janji."

" _Ne_."

"Cintai tubuhmu sama seperti kamu mencintai seseorang." Ucapnya lembut, aku hanya membalas ucapanya dengan deheman. "Gomawo." Ucapnya lagi sebari tertawa kecil. Aku mengacak pelan surai poninya, lalu menariknya kearah parkiran motor yang sempat tertunda. Aku pun mengendarai sepeda motor ini ke mini truck, dimana biasa kugunakan untuk tinggal sementara. Diriku kesana sesekali waktu bila ingin berduan saja degannya, tanpa harus diganggu dengan bocah-bocah di _basecampe_.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku melangkahkan jenjang kaki ini menelusuri jalan pinggiran kota, menikmati hari yang tengah cerah saat ini. Hingga kakiku terhenti disebuah toko kecil dan terlihat sudah berumur. Aku pun melangkah maju untuk masuk kedalam. Selangkah pertama, aroma dari buku-buku tua terhirup oleh indra penciumanku. Diriku selalu suka dengan aroma dari buku, baik baru maupun yang telah usang. Kaki-kaki ini terus melangkah menelusuri ruangan yang tidak lebih dari 36 M2 . Sampai tanganku menjuntai keatas untuk menggapai salah satu buku yang menarik perhatianku. Kuposisikan tubuhku terduduk dipingiran lantai berbahan kayu yang ada sekitar 18 centimeter dari atas permukaan tanah. Jemari-jemari ini mulai bergerak mengikuti setiap lembaran buku ini, yang kemudian beberapa kalimat aku baca perlahan dan seksama. Entah sudah berapa lama diriku berada di tempat ini, hingga aku tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mengambil gambarku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

 **Back to a few hour ago…**

Jalan setapak demi setapak terlalui dengan ringan olehnya. Sebuah _Camera_ DSLR ditangannya, ia mengambil gambar-gambar disekitarnya. Dengan _skill photography_ yang dimilikinya tersebut tidak mungkin dapat diragukan lagi hasilnya. Setiap sudut kota mungkin telah ditangkap oleh _camera_ nya tersebut. Entah berapa kali ia menangkap gambaran tersebut, dirinya mendudukan diri disebuah bangku dekat minimarket yang berada ditikungan jalan perumahan. Pria berperawakan tampan sekaligus manis, berbahu lebar, dan tinggi. Siapa lagi jikalau bukan adalah Jin a.k.a Kim Seokjin. Jin memperhatikan gambaran-gambaran yang ditangkap olehnya dengan _camera_ DSLR miliknya. Seyuman tipis menghiasi wajah rupawanya, melihat hasil jeprettannya. Namun tiba saja sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak focus lagi dengan _camera_ nya tersebut. Dirinya hanya diam dan meperhatikan sesosok _figure_ dari kejauhan. Jin pun merapikan perlengkapannya kedalam tas, lalu mengikutinya secara diam. Hingga yang diperhatikan olehnya masuk kedalam sebuah rumah tua dan kecil. Sang empu tampaknya tidak menyadari kehadirannya sejak tadi. Sebuah mahakarya sempurna yang telah diciptakan oleh Sang Maha Esa, pikirnya. Jin pun mulai memposisikan _camera_ nya, bersiap dengan kegiatannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namjoon's POV**

"Sepertinya aku tertangkap oleh matamu lagi." Ucapnya sembari menjauhi _camera_ yang menutupi wajahnya. Aku tertawa ringan, "Dan akan selalu seperti itu." Seruku. Ia mengangkatkan bahunya acuh, lalu mendekatiku yang tengah duduk. "Sedang membaca buku apa?" Tanyanya saat berada disampingku. Aku membalas pertanyaannya tanpa melihatnya. " _Le Petit Prince_ , karya _Antoine de Saint -Exupéry_." Ucapku.

"Ahhh… I see, tentang apa?"

"Sebuah kisah yang menceritakan tentang perasaan kesepian, kehilangan, cinta, kisah persahabatan dan pengalaman."

"Mmm…" Hanya sebuah deheman yang kudengar. Baik aku maupun dirinya larut dalam kegiatan masing-masing. Sebenarnya aku telah selesai membaca buku ini sedari tadi. Dengan sengaja aku memperhatikannya melalui sudut mataku. Netraku menangkapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu dalam dan bertanya-tanya. Semakin lama aku menjadi bingung, " _Hyung._ " Panggilku. Sontak sang empu mengalihkan padanganya dari _camera_ tersebut kearahku, " _Waeyo_ Joon-ie?" Balasnya.

"What do you think about me?"

Seketika aku dan dirinya hanya saling tatap menatap, pertanyaan yang kulontarkan secara sadar membuat sudut bibirnya tersimpul manis. "Don't know." Balasnya, ia pun merapikan _camera_ miliknya kedalam tas. Aku hanya diam, menanti kelanjutan apa yang akan diucapkan olehnya. _Exectly, I'm right now._

"Maybe, _a fox_?"

" _And, who are you_?"

"A little boy, can be?" Balasnya sembari teraenyum tipis.

" _To me, you are still nothing more than a little boy who is just like a hundred thousand other little boys. And I have no need of you. And you, on your part, have no need of me. To you I am nothing more than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes. But if you tame me, then we shall need each other. To me, you will be unique in all the world. To you, I shall be unique in all the world. ―_ _ **Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, The Little Prince.**_ "

Jemariku dengan sengaja menyapa pipinya, mengelusnya lembut. Ia tertawa kecil mendengar ucapanku, lalu menjauhkan tanganku yang kemudian menautkan jemarinya disela-sela jemariku. " _Yeaa… You're very unique to me_." Ucapnya.

" _Hyung_."

"Mmm.."

" _People have forgotten the truth, But you mustn't forget it. You become responsible forever for what you've tamed. Stay by my side, Don't disappear from my sight_."

Tidak ada ucapan apapun darinya, hanya sebuah senyuman yang ditunjukan olehnya. Senyuman indah miliknya terlukis nyata diwajahnya. Tautannya mengerat diantara jemariku. Hanya ini yang dapat dilakukan, berucap tanpa kata. biarlah hati dan pikiran berucap lewat netra yang saling mencoba menyatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Don't forget to comment and review :)**


End file.
